Allegations of Shattered Devotion
by Angel Soleil
Summary: Waking from a troubling but recurring nightmare, Robin and Titans are forced to deal with the return of Slade, and his new recruit, Red X. In the process, two new girls appear on the scene, both identical to the one in his dream.
1. Nightmares of Shattered Hearts

So here's a new story for you all... done with the help of my dear old partner in crime Yumigirl06. ... this is chapter one obviously... Hope you like it... really.. yeah... I babble.. Ill stop. Pictures from this fic can be found on deviant art.. for anyone who wants to see. Normally a google search for 'nghtmreangel' will get the site for you. Cool stuff... now to the story!

The ominous autumn wind blew the girl's long brunette hair up into her face. Dark clouds loomed in the distance, threatening to bring more rain. A few days of rain had turned the beautiful grassland plains into a sea of mud and water. Under different circumstances she may have cared, but not now. There were more important things to care about than the landscape.

Her eyes filled with tears as she walked briskly after the black haired boy in front of her.

"Why are you leaving! I just…. I don't understand!"

He said nothing but continued to walk; ignoring her pleas.

"Robin please! You can't just walk away! ROBIN!" she cried, beginning to run towards him, only to be cut short a moment later when he suddenly stopped walking.

"Just do me a favor. Stop following me." He said without turning around.

She fell to her knees in the middle of the stone road, tears flowing freely down her face. The rough stones of the road scraped at her knees and she winced in pain, but he didn't stop. He continued to walk.

"Please? I'm useless without you!"

He stopped again. Turning just slightly to face her.

"Tell me something: Why is it so important that I stay here? How does me staying here benefit _you_?"

The girls tear-stained face suddenly shot downward, hiding a light pink tint covering her cheeks.

"I- Its just that…" She hesitated.

Robin turned to look at her, his face showing little to no compassion. "W_ell_?"

She looked up towards him, fresh tears falling down her delicate face. Robin continued to stare at her, annoyance steadily building within him. Still blushing lightly, she mumbled a few incoherent words.

"What did you say?" he asked in frustration. Again she mumbled a few unrecognizable words. Robin walked over and picked her up roughly.

"Will you just say it already! The sooner you spit it out the sooner I can leave."

The brunette, out of sheer instinct pushed him away just as roughly, prepared to defend herself.

"FINE! If you're so dead set on leaving… why don't you just go?" She grit her teeth. "You're so…. So oblivious… TO EVERYTHING! You can't even see that I'm in love with you!"

At the outburst she clapped her hand over her mouth, and fell back to her knees, tears falling faster now than ever. Robin was too shocked for words. He just stood there, in the same position, not moving a muscle.

"I'm sorry, but…. I can't." He said quietly with what sounded like a note of hesitation or regret in his voice. He turned around and started walking again. The girl said nothing, but continued to cry, too shaken to get up and follow this time. Once she found the strength to move, Robin had made it to his motorcycle and zoomed off into the distance. She looked up to see him drive off, and balled her hands into fists. Anger took over and she slammed her fists into the ground, cutting up her soft hands.

Ignoring the stinging pain now hitting her hands, She continued to watch the horizon Robin had disappeared into. She slowly stood up, now looking down at her fists. Smaller rocks and debris were imbedded in her hand, and blood seethed from under it. She felt a drop on her nose and looked up to the sky.

Sprinkles of rain fell on her face, and then transformed from droplets to a pebble- sized shower. She stood there, letting the rain hit her face for a moment, and then closed her eyes. She moved her head back to the horizon, eyes still closed. She listened intently, hoping to hear a motorcycle in the distance, returning to apologize, but none ever came.

Finally giving in to the fact that he was never coming back, she turned her back to the horizon. Her eyes shot open, now shining a fierce red, like that of freshly spilled blood.

Robin's eyes burst open and searched the dark, gloomy room meticulously. After a moment of holding his breath, he let out a sigh of relief. Looking down at his hands, he realized that they were shaking; he wiped his forehead with the back of one, hoping to steady it in the process. He had developed a cold sweat in his sleep that was now dripping slowly down his forehead. His gaze turned to the alarm clock on his side table. Its bright blue numbering read 3:47 a.m. He threw himself back down onto his pillows, clapped his hands up over his face and letting out a soft moan. This was the fifth night straight this week that he had had this dream.

Putting his hands behind his head, he looked up at the dark shadowed ceiling. The room was as quiet as a graveyard, and in his present state of emotions, it felt like one too. He watched the shadow of his ceiling fan spin round and round, trying to lose himself in it, or at least fall back asleep. The attempt proved to be futile.

Subconsciously, he didn't _want _to fall back asleep, for fear of a repeat of the dream. It was a memory he didn't want to relive, and yet every time he closed his eyes he did just that. He could still remember that day. Still remember the tears in her eyes. How much he had wanted to stay. It had been a long time since that day, and he couldn't even recall her name; but she still haunted him. Everything he did, he would hear her voice in the back of his mind. _You can't even see that I'm in love with you…_ She had said. He still had his regrets about leaving. He knew that he had had incredibly strong feelings towards her as well, but chose fighting over love. It had seemed to him at that time that fighting was more important than useless feelings. He could make a difference, and a girl would just dilute his efforts.

He laughed to himself. Maybe she would have been helpful. He remembered her fighting skills. She was one of the best warriors he had known, but he forced the thoughts from his mind.

Realizing that he would not be able to go back to sleep, he rolled off his bed quietly, placing his feet gently on the floor. He walked silently to the computer in the corner of his room. _When you can't sleep… you can always work. _He told himself as he flipped the computer off of sleep mode. The screen lit up the same blue as the numbers of his alarm clock, causing his eyes to close into slits momentarily. He moved his mouse and pulled up the Criminal/Titans folder. It was a folder containing all known facts about their criminals, and a password protected section on all of the Titans and other superheroes. He scrolled through, placing his mouse first over Slade. He moaned. _Slade. _Although the others disregarded the thought of Slade still being alive, Robin knew better. He was determined to make _sure _that Slade found his end, if he hadn't already.

A few moments later he found himself looking at a detailed profile of the Titan known as Speedy. He was like Robin's equal. Robin had a great respect for the bow-armed Titan, and… his sister. The sister that conveniently, happened to be the girl haunting his dreams.

He turned his head quickly, punching at the off button on the monitor. It was no use, no matter what he did, he would think of her. He turned back to the alarm clock. 6:30. Close to three hours had passed. If he went out into the living area now, the others shouldn't suspect anything.

He walked over to the closet and pulled on a new shirt, shaking his head to straighten out his hair and giving his face another pass over with his hands.

The door to the dark room opened, letting the little bit of light from the hallway enter. He looked both ways down the semi-dark corridors then began to walk towards the living area.

"What are you doing up?" Came a voice out of the shadows near the refrigerator. Robin spun quickly in surprise, letting his guard down when his eyes focused in on the full figure of Cyborg.

"Oh…. I….. figured I'd get an early start. You?" He asked the hybrid.

He laughed. "Post midnight, Pre-breakfast Snack."

"Ah." Robin replied. "Should've known." He walked over and took a set on the couch, leaning his head on the back.

"That doesn't look like an early start to me… You sure you're okay?"

Robin nodded. Some thumping became audible in the background, the thumping of a newcomer stumbling into the living room.

"Man Cyborg… You should've designed our walls to be soundproof." Came the voice of Beast Boy groggily.

"I did."

"Then you all are just really loud… Consider turnin it down a notch while everyone else is asleep."

Robin sighed. "Beast Boy…. Were you sleeping as a dog again?"

"Hm? Oh… errrr.." He looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah… That'd explain it… wouldn't it?"

"Yes. It would."

Beast Boy took a seat on the couch next to Robin. Through the windows, the light from the sunrise was beginning to flood in, casting odd shadows all over the room. It wasn't long before the other two members of the Titans West began to stumble in sleepily. In natural Starfire manner, it took her only a few moments to gain her full awareness.

"Robin…. You were up early this morning, yes? Did you not get a good night of sleep?"

He looked up at the girl drowsily. It was undoubtedly true. Waking up at four had done him no good.

"I'm fine Starfire."

"You do not _look _fine"

He got up and walked into the bathroom, sure enough, his eyes couldn't hide his insufficient amount of sleep. He washed his face quickly, trying to remove any sign, but it did little for him. When he walked back into the drawing room, he was greeted by a stare from each member of his team.

"W_hat_?" He asked in confusion.

"Dude… You're lousy at keeping secrets." Beast Boy replied, giving a dumb look.

"What are you talking about?"

"We can all tell that something's been bothering you Robin. I'd personally like to believe that you're not getting up at 3 in the morning to do Slade work… are you going to prove me wrong?" Raven inquired.

"No. I haven't. Just let it go guys. I'm fine. Just haven't been much up to sleep lately. Don't worry, its nothing to worry about."

Beast Boy jumped up quickly. "Okay… See guys! Robin's fine… So now on a better subject." He gave them all a wide grin. "Doesn't anyone want to know where I've been disappearing to the past few weeks?"

"No." Raven said sarcastically.

Robin looked at her, grasping the chance to keep the subject off of him. "Be nice Raven, of course we want to know where he's been going!"

"We do?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yes. We do. What is it Beast Boy?"

"It's a club… I've been going to. Its _so _cool. I even met a girl."

Cyborg began to laugh. "Like…. A _girlfriend_?"  
"No. She's not my girlfriend, shes my best friend. She's really cool."

The girl in Robin's dreams flashed back into his head. "What's her name?" He asked politely.

"Rain."

Starfire hurried over to the window. "Friend… Why do you say that it is raining? I see no sign of rain…"

"No Star… Her name is _Rain_."

She looked at him speechlessly for a moment before a pink shade covered her face. "Oh. Hehe…"

"What kind of club is it?" Cyborg probed. His eyes shifted from to side to side with an evil grin. "Do they have… Disco balls?"

"Hm? Yeah. They have everything!"

Robin gave Cyborg a disgusted look. "Why don't you… tell us about this girl?"

"Rain! She's sooooo cool! She works at the club… but she's really really really really good at those… those dance machines.. You know the ones I'm talking about?"

Raven snorted. "They might as well be running on black magic."

Beast Boy ignored her interruption.

"She works at the club?" asked Robin, turning back around to face Beast Boy.

"Yeah…. They've got a theatre, and she acts in it..."

"Splendid… Another great actress who can betray us." Raven huffed.

"She's not a titan." Beast Boy countered, hurt by Raven's comment. "And she would never betray me…She's a better friend than—" He looked down at the ground and winced at just the thought of Terra. He shrugged it off and looked back up at the group. "Well, what I wanted to know… Late tonight they're having a big costume ball at the club. I thought we could all go… and….. er…."

"That sounds like fun… but what's the rest?" Robin asked.

"Well… I was wondering if one of the two _lovely _ladies residing in this very tower would be my… uh….. date."

The two girls turned quickly, their eyes opening widely after coming to a realization of what he had just said.

"But why would you like one of _us _to accompany you Beast Boy?" Starfire inquired.

"Cus' Apparently its more fashionable to have a date… and … I don't want to look like a total goober in front of Rain."

"Why don't you just go with her?" Raven huffed.

"Me and Rain are best friends Raven! I don't want to date her."

"Unfashionable to not have a date huh? So if all of us go… either me or Robin will end up looking 'unfashionable'…. Right?" Cyborg pointed out.

"Oh no no! Robin _must _have a date!" Starfire cried. "I COULD BE ROBINS DATE!" She jumped to his side quickly. "Yes?"

"Uh… alright Star. You can be my date if we go."

"And the other three of us?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg stepped up to the front of the bunch. "Raven can go with Beast Boy… Ill just call up Bee."

"Thanks a bunch Cyborg." Raven replied sarcastically.

"So this means you're all going to go … rigghhtt? It'll be good for you." He said, morphing into a little puppy, looking up at them pathetically.

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't go." Robin said quietly.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and sighed. "Are you going to yell at me the entire time?"

"Guess we'll just have to wait and find out now wont we?" She replied, beginning to walk out of the room just as the tower's alarms began to go off.

On the large television screen at the front of the building a giant snap shot of an abandoned factory flashed up.

"Guess that's where we're headed, eh?" Cyborg asked as they all ran out of the room.

Loose dust blew across the vacant factory parking lot, blown by a light breeze. The sun was obscured behind two dark rain clouds, and the sound of a distant thunder could be heard. The Titan's every footstep ground loose debris into the concrete, creating loud cracking noises as they approached. The scene was calm and quiet. For the titans though, It was too quiet as they approached the old factory. The factory looked more like a mine. Its giant doors and front wall were dug into a hill, the top of which was more than likely a helicopter landing or some such.

"I don't see anybody here… do you all?" Beast Boy asked the others.

"Not yet… they must be hiding… or else our detectors wouldn't have picked them up." Robin replied cautiously, stepping forward as quietly as he could. Sure enough, upon taking 4 steps more, a loud banging noise came from inside the factory doors. Robin stopped to listen. The sound had stopped with him.

"I can find em." Cyborg said smugly, shooting a laser cannon blast into the seemingly empty factory. The front doors burst and debris and dust flew everywhere, clearing gradually.

"Uh… yeah.. thanks Cyborg."

"No problem man."

As the dust settled, a figure began to appear behind it as a shadow. It looked like a robot, large and black in the shadows, but as the dust subsided, the familiar black and rust color scheme of an enemy once defeated became clear.

Robin's eyes opened wide in horror, followed by the other titan's.

"Hello Robin." Came the voice of Slade, stepping triumphantly out from the dust. "You didn't _actually _think I was gone, did you?"

"You were supposed to be."

"Well that didn't happen now did it? No. I'm back no, and this time, I've gotten myself some worthwhile reinforcements. Not like that pathetic little blonde friend of yours."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT TERRA YOU GIANT HUNK OF J—" Beast Boy blasted, just as Cyborg, Raven and Starfire grabbed him, slapping their hands over his mouth. Beast Boy struggled to free himself, but after a few more seconds of being held down forcefully, conceded and calmed down.

"Someone more worthwhile?" Robin asked. "What better can you do than one of us, that knows all of our weaknesses?"

"You'd be surprised." Slade replied. Nodding his head up toward the ledge over the front doors.

A black figure stood on top of the landing strip, arms crossed, staring straight at Robin. The skull-like mask was all to familiar to Robin and he froze when he saw it.

"How did you get _him_?" Robin asked, eyes widening even more.

"Simple persuasion. But enough about that… don't you want to see what Red X can do?"

The rest of the titans looked up for the first time at the mention of Red X. The figure was no longer looking at Robin, so much as it was staring at them with an obvious want to rip them apart.

"Could our day get any worse?" Raven asked the others.

"I have a feeling your dear friend X here is a lot more skilled than you may remember Robin… But I'll let you be the judge of that." With that, he turned quickly towards the standing demon-like figure of Red X. "ATTACK!"

The figure jumped off the ledge, landing on its feet and running quickly towards the first titan in its sights: Starfire. She jumped up into the air, beginning to hover and throw star bolts, Somehow Red X had jumped higher than Starfire and planted a swift flip kick, sending her flying down towards the ground hard. The black clad figure picked her up by her feet, spinning her in a circle and throwing her against one of the low lying walls near the factory entrance. Using the technology given by Robin through the suit, the figure threw a red X which stretched around Starfire, in a sense chaining her to the wall..

"Azorath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, picking up the largest boulder in her sight with her powers and throwing it towards the enemy. X turned around just as the boulder was coming down, throwing an arm up in front of him as the boulder crashed down on top of him.

"That should do enough damage." Raven sighed to early, just as quickly as the boulder had hit him, X was through the boulder, leaping into the air to give her the same fate as Starfire who was still struggling uselessly to escape the confines of the giant red x. Raven was planted with two x's; one to her face and a much larger x to bind her hands and feet. The force that the x's hit her sent her flying back towards Cyborg. Cyborg shot att the leaping figure, only to be greeted a moment later by a red x stretching over his face.

"Ohhhhhh … YOU ARE GONNA GET IT IN A MINUTE…. As … soon… as … I get…. This _thing _… off of … my -" Raven had interrupted him when she came flying through the air, landing on top of him.

X had landed, to be attacked by both Robin and Beast Boy. He pushed Beast Boy off rather lightly and began to fight hand on hand with Robin.

"No…. way…." Beast Boy said in an astonished tone.

Robin and X were not laying a hand on each other. They were blocking each other's moves just perfectly, causing no damage. In reality, they were performing the same moves. Robin wouldn't say it or show it, but he was astounded that Red X knew his own moves so perfectly.

"I knew Red X picked up a lot from ol' Robin… but… last time I checked, they didn't fight _exactly_ the same."

Slade's eyes had turned a deeper red with rage. "What is this!" He waved his hand violently and X discontinued all movement to look up at him. Robin took this opportunity and landed a punch to Red X's chest, sending him flying back a few feet. "This could be… a slight … drawback…" He looked at Robin. "Consider yourself lucky for now. And _you_," he said returning a steady glare to X, "Are going to pay dearly for it."

With another wave of his hand, a troop of his minions appeared, surrounding both the titans and Red X. The titans prepared themselves for another fight, but let loose in confusion when the black figures walked past them, tying up X who tried to fight them with little effort.

"If Slade has Red X, we'll have problems." Robin told the other titans. " We need him on our side."

Starfire, who had finally gotten herself out from behind the X, jumped up. "Ooo.. The last time we fought the Red X, he said that he wanted to go on a date with me. Do you think that perhaps I can tell him I will go on a date with him if he leaves his master?"

Robin fell over, rising back with a disgusted look on his face. "I don't care how bad we need him… You are _not _going on a date with him."

"I don't think you have too much to worry about Robin." Slade said in equal disgust. "Something tells me that you're little friend is the last person my new fighter wants. But be forewarned, when next we meet… things wont be so easy for you."

Red X was struggling more violently to get away from the minions, but by now they were using electric tazors for containment.

Robin looked at the struggling enemy. " I have to say, it's a lot more pleasant fight without your stupid little comments every five minutes. What, have you gone mute since last time?"

Red X stopped for a moment to look at Robin with a fixed glare before Slade, himself, and the minions containing him all disappeared into thin air. The other titans just stood there, shocked at the events that had unfolded just a few minutes earlier.

"This is a joke right? Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"Sorry Cyborg. You're not. Its Slade _and _Red X. We have a lot of work ahead of us now." Robin answered quietly.

Beast Boy had begun to walk in the direction of home. "Come on, lets get back to the tower."

"Hm?" Starfire said to herself, picking up the beige envelope that was sitting on the floor mat next to the door. "What is this?"

The writing on the envelope was a pretty script, although looking almost rushed in its beauty, yet in consisted solely of the letter 'R'. On the back, the envelope had been closed with wax and pressed with a wax press that had left a sunbeam indention it.

_R? Then this must be for Robin or Raven… _Starfire though to herself, walking up the steps into the main building. Passing by Raven's room in the dark corridor she knocked lightly on the door.

"What do you want?" Raven's irritated voice beamed from inside the room.

"There was… a letter .. It has an 'R' on it. Perhaps it could be.. for you?"

"I don't get letters. Take it to Robin."

Starfire knew better than to argue with the temperamental superhero, so she followed the order and walked slowly to Robin's room. _This could even be slightly helpful to me. _She thought. _What shall I say to him? _In her mind she went over everything she had ever wanted to say to him… and everything she had ever wanted him to say to her. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of his door. She rubbed her foot nervously along the floor and put the letter behind her back, knocking on the door with the other hand and standing up straight. A moment later, he opened it, looking at her in a sort of surprise.

"Star? What is it?"

"Oh… nothing… nothing at all… well… um—"

He looked at her in confusion for a minute, then looked behind him into his room.

"Uh… Do you… want… to come in?" He asked trying to break the awkward silence that was dominating them.

She nodded, trying to be as subtle as possible. At the gesture he extended his arm, inviting her in with a 'ladies first' sort of manner. After she had entered, he closed the door and turned to look at her. Another awkward silence filled the room.

"You uh…. Wanted to… talk?" He asked her.

"Actually… I found this note." She confessed, handing him the envelope. "Raven says that it must be for you, for she does not receive the letters."

He took it from her hand slowly, looking down at the R written on it. "Thanks." He said, walking over to his window with it.

Starfire was unsure of what she should do, so she began to migrate sadly to the door. "I suppose I will just… Be on my way." She let out a fake half laugh. Realizing that she had probably been expecting more than to just hand him the letter, Robin sat it down on a table in the corner and walked over to her, jumping between her and the door.

"You… Don't _have _to go if you don't want. If you just want to… talk… that's fine.. Really… stay as long as you want." He told her with a smile.

"You are… sure?"

"Of course… You could even help me find some costume for that thing Beast Boy wants us to go to." He said, leading her over to the bed where she sat.

She looked up in confusion. "Yes…. What is a 'costume ball'?"

"It's when you dress up like something you're not and go to a big party with a bunch of other people that aren't dressed normally."

"Oooooohhh… What shall we go as?"

"I don't know. Anything in particular you always wanted to dress up like?"

"I … have never thought about that."

He turned around, a smile crossing his face as he walked towards his closet. Opening it he said, "You could always decide to wear one of my uniforms and pretend to be me again."

He face turned crimson red at the remark. "Please Robin.. Do not laugh at me. I missed you, that is all, we all missed you." She dropped her head down to the ground.

He walked back over to her. "It's okay… I'm not laughing at you. It was an honor. Really." He picked her head up with her hand under her chin and turned it so that she was facing him. "I think that most people are just going to wear ball dresses… That's what they normally do… why don't you go find yourself one? I'm sure you'd look beautiful in it."

She smiled happily and threw her arms around him in a hug, to which he was unsure how to respond; "Thank you Robin! I will! I will be the prettiest date for a costume ball that you have ever had!" With this she got up and ran out of the room. Robin sighed. _Starfire. _If only he could give her the attention he wanted to. He would have loved it if he had been able to devote himself to her, but it was impossible. He couldn't even look at girls anymore without being reminded of _her_. The girl that dominated his dreams. Everything about her had been perfect for him, and once again regret filled him. Just thinking about her now made him tremble, all that he could remember were here eyes… full of tears. Tears that he had caused. It was the only time in their history together that he had ever seen her without her mask on, and he had been blown away by the power that her bright green eyes had held over him. He always wondered why she had to choose to wear a mask and cover them, for he had never seen anything that could come anywhere close to matching their beauty. The regret was unbearable.

Not until now did the letter on his table come back into his mind. Walking over to pick it up, he flipped it and examined the wax press. _A sunbeam? _He asked himself. He paced over to the window, gathering light to look more closely at the indention in the wax. Looking out the window he saw the sun setting, colors of every tone flying in a giant rainbow collage across the sky. _A…sun…beam. _He thought again. There was something tugging at him, as if the sunbeam indention should trigger a memory or something, but it did not. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the folded sheet of paper residing inside.

The perfectly written and sized letters looked like that of the kings scrolls long ago and he had a difficult time reading them because of focusing on the simple look of them. Finally, he set his mind to the task at hand.

You and me 

_We used to be together_

_Every day together_

_Always; _

_I really feel_

That I'm losing my best friend 

_I can't believe this could be the end_

_It looks as though_

_You're letting go _

_It's all ending_

_You gotta stop pretending_

_Who we are_

He looked out the large window in front of him towards the shore. His eyes focused in involuntarily on a lone person leaning over the fence separating the water and the land on the mainland. The sun was going down, casting light on some things and darkness on others. He saw the slight reflection of brown hair and the form of the female. Flipping the envelope over and staring down at the sunbeam indention again a word sputtered from his mouth. "Ray."

He turned on heal, running out into the hall and down to the main level doors, catching the attention of his teammates as he ran, causing them to follow in worry.

_I couldn't even remember her name. _He said, cursing himself. He ran through the doors out into the dieing sun, looking across the shore. _You're there… I know you are… _As he searched the land frantically, his eyes dropped to the water. She had been right there, and now… was gone.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice explored. "Is something… the matter?"

He allowed his head to fall, eyes staring at the letter that was still clenched tightly into his hand.

"It's nothing."

"Then… you should be getting ready for the party." Beast Boy said matter-of-factly.

"Right. On it." Robin replied emotionlessly, turning and walking back into the tower, into the home of his team. The team he had chosen over Ray.

Robin walked out into the darkened hall, heading towards the foyer. _Alright.. It didn't happen. She wasn't there. I mean, she was there… but.. she wasn't there… _He tried to convince himself. At last minute he has remembered that they were going to a costume ball and had decided to go as the stereotypical knight. _Well why not? _He had asked himself. _I'm gonna get her out of my head… I'm just gonna give myself over to Starfire… yeah… be Star's knight in shining armor. _

Entering through the doors, his eyes fell on Starfire, who was wearing a bright pink prom dress. It wrapped up around her neck, and belled out at the bottom, like a dress from Cinderella. _Guess she knew exactly what I was talking about after all. _He thought. In her hand she held a mask attached to a silver rod, feathers on the top.

"This is … a good costume?" She asked carefully.

"Perfect." He answered, turning his attention to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg thoroughly amused him, a complete Old English looking tux with top hat. Beast Boy had chosen the Romeo sort of look, baggy armed shirt with sword and all.

"Where's Raven?"

"Hasn't come down yet." Cyborg said. "Probably trying to figure out how she can get out of wearing a dress.

At that moment the doors reopened and the eyes of the Titans opened widely.

"I'm not much for excuses." Raven told them, easing her way down the stairs. She sported a dress similar to Starfire's, but in purple and black. The top half covering her torso was in the style of a corset, wrapping her neck, while the bottom fell down into many layers of sweeping purple and coal.

"So Beast boy… would this be too… embarrassing?" She asked testily.

"Ummmmm…" He thought for a second, not wanting to admit to her that he thought she looked beautiful. "No." She had pulled her hair back into a low messy bun, but quickly covered the majority of her outfit with her cape.

"I think I'll just keep this on if it's all the same with you all." No one denied her.

"Okkk.. Stop staring at me and let's go." She said in a tone of annoyance.

Note: Aint it great? ... i.. hope... it is.. yeah.. okay... for anyone who cares.. this story has a nice little sound track growing with it. This chapter used lyrics from No Doubt. Yumigirl06 and myself do not own any original teen titans characters ... ... we just own new ones. Like... Rain... and... ones you havent... met yet. Alrighty then. Now I shutup. ADIOS!


	2. Hero and Villain of Dreams

You know, I had actually planned out exactly how this story was going to progress, then when I started writing... It.. changed.. alot... yeah, well not really. But the order that everything happens in changed. I dont know, I was just overly impatient.. but its gonna be cool this way. i hope. Oh yeah... any one looking for the pictures from this fic... check my profile and look under teen titans story stuff... yep.. ENJOY! WE own none of the original characters, only Rain, Kaira, and Tex in this chapter.

Robin fell back from the group, causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to do the same. The girls turned to look at them, but Cyborg just waved them on.

"What's up man? You're looking a little.. shaken?"

"It's nothing."

"Dude… that excuse loses meaning after the tenth use." Beast Boy replied. "Spit it out."

Robin looked up at the two guys. "You won't laugh, tell, or tell me that I'm a horrible person?"

"No way." Beast Boy said.

"It's a dream… a recurring dream."

"Uhhhuuhh."

"With a girl."

"Oh." They said together.

"But its just a dream Robin… that's no big deal... well.. unless its Raven or Star." Cyborg added.

"It's not. But it is a big deal, because it's not just a dream, its something that happened."

The two male titans stopped short.

"So you _do _have things for girls."

"I did. Since then … I haven't. She's all I can ever think about. But of course I have things for girls…" He looked at them oddly.

"What! We just weren't sure if you were to high and mighty to have a girlfriend." Cyborg joked.

"So who is it and what happened? Would we know her?" Beast Boy questioned.

"No."

"Well.. tell us anyway."

"It's…. It's Speedy's sister."

They stopped again. "HE HAS A SISTER!"

Robin nodded.

"and?"

He told them the entire story, and about the note and how he thought he had seen her.

"Well… tonight, just relax and what not. We'll see if you were imagining her or not later." Cyborg told him as they approached the doors of the club, rejoining the girls.

As the group entered the club Starfire squealed with delight.

"The lights are so pretty!" she exclaimed, pointing to the colored lights covering the ceiling.

"Told ya this place was cool." Beast Boy said happily.

They headed over to a table in the corner, sliding into the round booth. Literally moments after they had seated themselves, waiters had appeared to take drink orders.

"You ordered two?" Robin asked Cyborg in confusion.

"Bee. Remember?"

"Oh… she's not here yet is she?"

"No. But I might as well be ready."

"Ah."

They turned their attention to Beast Boy who was bouncing up and down in excitement while straining to see the stage.

"Waiting for your lover girl?" Cyborg teased, only to be answered by an extremely irritated Beast Boy.

"She is not…my…. Lover girl!" He paused. "She's just really really really really really reallllllyy cool."

The group laughed.

The lights on the ceiling, although numerous, did not illuminate the room very well, but instead kept it half dark and club set. The only thing in the large room that was bright enough to see well was the stage at the front.

A new waitress walked in front of them, setting down their drinks.

"Hey Tex, how's it going?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Fine thanks."

"You're not dressed up."

"Heh. You try passing out drinks in a dress. For now, this is a good enough costume." She replied, swinging her hand down over her club outfit. She brushed her dirty blonde hair out of her face as she distributed the drinks. Smiling at Beast Boy, she gave a small wave and headed to the next table.

"Another friend of yours?" Raven asked.

"Oh… her?" Questioned Beast Boy. "That's Texas. She's friends with Rain… or at least… they seem to be friends. Normally she's on stage too, but every now and then they have to do drinks and whatnot."

The conversation was interrupted by a DJ stepping into the light in the middle of the stage, ironically dressed like a super hero, making the Titans chuckle.

"So tonight, we figured, What the hey? Let's make all of our actors _sing_. Well… honestly… we just found out that most of them could. Kind of annoying really. We knew they could dance, but you can't do musicals unless you can sing… and now we learn that they're capable of that too." He said. As he spoke, two girls appeared on the stage behind him, dressed as gypsies. They were both incredibly attractive, at least, from across the room. As the DJ exited the stage, the two started to dance.

Beast Boy pointed at the blonde on the stage. "That's Rain." He explained.

"Now why do you keep saying she's not your girlfriend… If I were you I'd say she were just for the h—" Cyborg began, only to be slapped in the back of the head by the new arrival of Bumble Bee.

"You invited me here as your date tonight… You better not be talking about what _you _would do." She told him, sitting down beside him. She was wearing a very Victorian dress, matching his costume perfectly.

"Nice to see you too." He replied with a grunt, passing her the drink.

"Oooo ! Oooo! Look look! Watch!" Beast Boy cried with excitement. On stage, the two gypsy dancers were spinning, their shawls wrapping around them. They dropped to the ground, entangled but graceful, and upon rising were in all white. The one labeled as Rain had come up in baggy white pants that hugged her hips and were low cut, with a tight white long sleeve shirt, exposing her stomach. Her bright blonde hair was now pulled back in a long straight ponytail, wispy bangs sweeping her face.

Cyborg muttered under his breath, not opening his mouth up to his opinion for the evil glare coming from his date. Robin laughed.

The two had begun to sing by now, and were advancing off the stage and out into the crowd, all of which had sat down around the edges of the dance floor in front of the stage, giving the entire thing for them to move in. At the end of the song, they spun once more, this time ending in their obvious costumes.

_She's gorgeous. _Robin thought, while watching the blonde. She now modeled an angel. Her long ponytail had suddenly curled, a pair of white wings had appeared on her back and a long white dress had taken form to her body. Although it was like the dresses that Raven and Starfire were wearing, it was completely different at the same time. It had no sleeves, It just wrapped her torso tightly. The white fabric that fell down her hips and cascaded over the floor seemed to sparkle. She was still to far away for him to get a good look at her, but from what he could see he was very impressed.

She handed her microphone to the other girl and began to walk towards Beast Boy, who got up and gave her a hug when she was close enough.

"Let me introduce you to my friends." He said quietly, turning her towards them. "See… you got Cyborg, and Bee, then Raven, and Starfire, and Robin."

Her eyes circled, giving a slight wave to all of them, and freezing when they reached Robin.

_Holy… mother… of god. _He thought. _Its not her… Not her… Cant be her.. I saw her earlier… she had brown hair… its _not _her. _

Now that she was close enough, he saw that she looked uncannily similar to Ray. The only difference being that she was blonde. Beast Boy quickly asked her if she wanted to dance, obviously wanting to keep his friend to himself. From the rapid reply, it was obvious she was as uncomfortable as he was. Robin watched in confused disbelief as they disappeared onto the dance floor and into the crowd. Unfortunately for his brain, they never managed to get out of sight, for the other dancers appeared to have been purposefully leaving a clear view.

He watched them as they danced, biting his lip nervously and tapping his fingers on the table.

"Now… there most definitely _is _something wrong." Starfire commented.

"She just looks like someone I know."

She looked towards the girl. "I see."

"She looks like someone Id like to _get_ to know." Cyborg added, gaining himself another slap on the head.

"Come on Sparky. Lets go dance." Bee said hastily, dragging him to a part of the dance floor where she knew he couldn't see Beast Boy and his friend.

"Well… Only one way to find out if its her." Raven told him, getting up and taking him by the hand. She walked a little ways away from the booth with him and said quietly. "You are the _only _reason I am willing to do this." Continuing towards the pair, she approached Beast Boy, faking flirtatiousness.

"Okay Beast Boy… You're supposed to be _my _date." She said, grabbing him by the hand and forcing him to dance with her. When they were a safe distance away from Robin she began complaining.

Robin looked at Beast Boy's leftovers.

"May I have this dance?" He asked nervously. _Either she says yes… or she says no… either way… no big deal. _He comforted himself. She nodded, avoiding all eye contact with him.

He stepped forward, placing his hands on her hips, triggering the stereotypical response from the girl: arms on shoulders. _Why won't she look at me? _He asked himself in confusion. She was making every effort not to make eye contact. The closest she came was looking over his shoulder, but past him.

_Ahhhahh. I get it. Mask. _He had convinced himself in his mind to the identity of the girl, and now was making up excuses and rationale for why it was her. _I only saw her without a mask once. She thinks I would have forgotten, but has a feeling now that I didn't. _He stopped his train of thought for a moment. _Or if its not her then she must just think I'm too cute to look at. _He sniggered. _Well… I made a total fool of myself, might as well show her that I'm not a complete idiot and that I'm _not _clueless. _

He wrapped his arms farther around her, dipping his head down and forcibly making eye contact with her. As he raised his head, her eyes stayed locked. _Victory. _

Sure enough, her eyes were a vivid green, looking back into his with a look of mixed emotions, scorn, regret, lust, hate, love, betrayal, friendship; all wrapped into one. All of her contradicting emotions in her beautiful green eyes.

_Heh. I know who you are… but you don't know who I am. _Once again he cut off his thoughts. _Did I just say that? Of course she knows who I… If I weren't wearing my mask then I could say that… but I am, so she… errrrrrrgg… _He mentally slapped himself in the face.

A sudden pang of nervousness and weakness crossed him. _What if she hates me? No… She can't… hate… me. But she won't talk to me… _his mind involuntarily relived what had happened that day. _Shoot. _

"……Ray?" He asked quietly.

She widened her eyes slowly and opened her mouth to speak, nothing coming out for a moment.

"N." She replied.

"Huh?"

"Rai-n… Rain. I don't know who you're talking about, but _my _name, is Rain."

He was speechless.

"Sure about that?"

"Well… no… Its not my real name, but its what I go by. What was it you called me?"

"Ray."

"Yeah, see, I don't even like that name, why would I use it?" She asked.

"Hm. Touche."

She giggled quietly, causing him to look down at her again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My name. Is Rain."

"_Positive?_"

"Are you positive that your name is Robin?"

"No. My name isn't Robin… it's just what I go by."

She stopped for a minute, staring into his mask.

"Are you trying to make me slip up or something?"

"No. I'm just answering the question. I'm positive that my name _isn't _Robin… That's just what is right now. And one day, Ill be going by _Night Wing_."

"Night Wing eh?" She said, lifting eyebrow in curiosity.

"You like?" he flirted.

"Sure. Although if this Ray person you mentioned was an old girlfriend or something… I'm not sure shed be too happy with you flirting with me just because I look like her." Rain challenged.

"Who said you looked like her?"

"You called me by her name, obviously I must look something like her."

"Ah. Once again. Touche." _Hm… So is this her or not? Might as well say something gentlemanly, keep me on the plus side whether it is or not. _"And no. She was not a girlfriend."

"No?"

"Nope. I was too stupid to realize what was right in front of me. Thus. Not a girlfriend."

"How sweet."

He smiled. _That should do the trick. _

"How is it that he can just come walking in and hitting on _mmmmyyyy _friend?" Beast Boy questioned in astonishment. "I found her first!"

"Yes… but you kept insisting that it wasn't your girlfriend." Cyborg replied.

"Well of course I did. Because Terra is my girlfriend!" Realizing what he had just said, he threw his head down on the table, tearlessly sobbing. The other titans squinted sadly, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry BB…"

"It was all my fault. Had I just told Robin that she couldn't control her powers and to not say anything about it… she wouldn't have run off… and if she hadn't have run off… she wouldn't of joined Slade… and if she hadn't joined Slade… she wouldn't be a piece of rock right now!" He banged his fists down next to his head.

"It's okay Beast Boy… We'll get her back." Raven comforted.

"I'd hate to change the subject, but what's up with Robin right now anyway? He doesn't flirt with girls." Cyborg interrupted, the comment extracting a snort from Starfire who put her elbows down in jealousy.

"He said something about her reminding him of someone." Raven said quietly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other for a moment.

"Boyyyss… Are you neglecting to tell us something?" She asked.

"No. Nothing. Just. Interesting." Cyborg replied quickly, turning back to Beast Boy who he gave a quick smile to.

"Maybe he did find her first." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

A cell phone rang, which Bee picked up. Speaking on it for a minute, then hanging it up.

"My teams coming down."

"Say what?" Cyborg inquired.

"My team… They.. want to see what this place is like to… any objections?"

"Of course not." He turned quickly to Beast Boy. "You think Robin has decided whether that's her or not?"

"Dunno… why?"

"Cus if Speedy's on his way……"

"Gotcha."

"So you are 150 positive that you aren't Ray?"

"Are you ever going to give up?"

"Not really."

"Darn." She said, allowing her to lead him back to the table.

"You want to sit?" He asked her as he resumed his seat between Raven and Starfire.

"I'm fine over here at this end of the table." She replied.

"So Rain… You like our buddy Robin?" Beast Boy asked her teasingly. She looked at him in a jokingly angry manner.

"No. Actually I find him to be highly … annoying. Very nosy." She tested, turning a matter-of-fact look towards Robin. After a second, an arm was around her shoulders and she stopped in what seemed like a mix of shock and fear.

"Now when did _you _go _blonde_? I thought you hated blonde Sis."

She looked at him for a moment, before her eyes closed tightly, teeth and fists clenching. "When I tried to become unrelated to _you_." She said in frustration, turning and smacking Speedy's hand off of her.

"Testy testy." He said, putting his hands up in self-defense. "No need to get all bipolar on me." She glared at him in disgust.

"Awww… Rraaaayy.."

"Rain. Rain Rain RAIN!" She ranted. "You all are so stinking CLUELESS!"

"We all?"

"Oh.. I'm sorry… did I say _you all?_ I meant _YOU_!"

"Well its not my fault I never know what to call you! You're always changing your name!"

"It wasn't that many times…"

"Ray and Rain. Yeah. And neither are your real name."

"Buzz off twirp." She said, a manner of 'Im older than you' filling her voice and driving her brother crazy.

"I don't know what you've been through, but you sure got mean!"

A sigh of something like lust came from behind them. "¡Rápido tiene a una hermana y no nos dijo?"

Rain turned slowly, looking down at the two red head twins that were gawking at her with wide eyes.

"¡La señorita que adoramos usted¿Usted quiere casarsenos, sí¿Será usted nuestra amiga¿Unirá usted nuestro equipo¿Cantará usted una canción para nosotros también?"

She looked on awkwardly for a moment, biting at her lip before tilting her head and opening her mouth.

"Yes … Speedy …has a ….sister, obviously he _didn't _tell you, Thank you mucho for the… kind… praises… and declarations.. of… affection… I don't want to marry you, I won't be your girlfriend, I'm not a Titan and I'm off for the rest of the night."

The twins returned the speech in disbelief, along with the rest of the Titans.

"You… understood them?" Aqualad asked.

"Well… Long story… but yeah." She replied, finally looking up at him. "…Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, haven't been introduced. I'm Aqualad and this is Mas and Menos."

She looked back down at the young twins. "Hola. Mi nombre es la Lluvia, yo no trato de tener afiliación con la nariz de moco de un hermano."

They began to giggle unstoppably, staring at Speedy.

"What?"

The original waitress, Texas, walked behind Rain, placing her arms on her shoulders. "You're related to _that?_ You never told me you had siblings… but…" She commented with a small laugh. "I think he's cute… How could you possibly not want to be affiliated with _that _snot nose?"

Rain smiled as the evil glare appeared on her brother's face, only to be replaced in confusion. "You… don't speak Spanish." He was now eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ahem."

She stopped, turning to Robin who was now sitting with her arms crossed and his eyes squinted in what could only be anger and annoyance. She swallowed hard.

"Yes?"

"You lied to me."

"… I didn't… lie… persay… I… I … _omitted._" She countered, looking down in embarrassment. He shook his head slowly.

Looking back up, a slight look of resentment came over her. "No. No. I lied to you. How about that?"

"Why?"

"Because it seemed convenient. Vengeance Robin. Vengeance." She returned bitterly, walking away from the table.

Robin stared after her. _Crap. There was the sign that she wasn't just upset after our last get together. _

"Don't worry Robin, apparently she's bipolar." Speedy comforted.

All at once the Titans signals began to light up.

"Rain isn't going to be happy when we just get up and leave without saying goodbye." Beast Boy said quietly.

"We don't have time. She'll just have to forgive us." Robin replied hastily.

Starfire looked at him. "After the last display, I have a foreboding feeling that gaining her forgiveness will not be an easy task."

"Oh well." He returned, running out the doors.

"Hello Titans. Glad you could attend my little ball." Slade's voice spoke in soft tones.

"We were already at a party, this wasn't on my to do list." Beast Boy muttered.

"Where's your little stooge?" Robin asked.

"You mean… Red X?"

"Who else would we be talking about?"

"Well, I do have a couple hundred minions."

"They're not even _worth _fighting." Cyborg added.

"Perhaps not. But if it's Red X you're dieing to fight, I suppose I can't resist giving you what you want."

Not surprisingly the black and red figure appeared on a ledge of a high building next to them. This time, there was something very different about him though.

"Get down here you fool!" Slade ordered. The figure stayed put for a moment, seemingly deciding whether to take the order or not, but in the end complying. After coming into the moonlight, the titans could see the difference.

"That's not good." Cyborg whispered.

"You see Robin, I can't have the two of you using the same moves, or I'll never get rid of you. So in solution, I've connected myself to Red X, making me in complete control; all through the use of these cuffs." He bellowed with a laugh, pointing at the pieces of metal wrapping Red X's neck, wrists and ankles. "It's quite ingenious really." He extended.

Without so much as a command, the figure had leaped in front of Starfire.

"I do not wish to fight you."

Her opponent let out a small chuckle, dropping to all four and swinging a leg around and under hers, knocking her to the ground. In a matter of seconds she was trapped under the all too familiar red x, stretched over her body while her enemy ran in for an attack with Robin.

"Yes. This is all I care about. Destroy him!" Slade commanded.

_Slade's moves in a body half his size. This I can handle. _Robin thought as he connected his fist to X's chest. The adversary paused for an instant, startled from the short amount of time it had taken Robin to connect. Upon revival, Robin had already extracted his staff. In less time than the first hit had taken the end of the staff crossed the foe's face, leaving a cut in the cheek of the mask.

"I think he fights better without you." Robin sneered.

Slade's eyes had swelled with anger for a second time, his unseen teeth undoubtedly grinding behind his mask in rage. "Is that so?"

Robin nodded absently.

"Red X. Remove your mask."

The titans all turned in shock at the command.

"He wants him to take off his _mask_?" Raven asked in utter confusion.

"I… don't know." Cyborg replied.

The titans were not the only ones confused by the order, for the receiving end of the command had also turned to look at Slade, in extreme disagreement.

"I said… take… off… the mask." He said quietly, his fists opening and closing between words.

X didn't move.

"Fine. I'll just have to do it for –"

Before the sentence had ended the smaller figure had begun to pull up its mask.

"Bandages?" Beast Boy asked.

The entire person under the mask had been covered, and began to unwrap the binding, an invisible force taking over the task. As it pulled back, brown hair began to spill out over it, covering what part of a face was being revealed. The entire outfit began to dissolve, showing the uniform that was hidden beneath.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Beast Boy screeched.

The figure stood in front of them like a whole new enemy, head drooped over delicately disguising her face. White gloves spanned up her arms to above her elbows, falling into white bands around her upper arms. The black tank top around her torso ended above her stomach in a red band of ribbon, an X slashed through the center of it, and matching the short black skirt wrapping her hips. Although her tall black boots were both marked with large red X's, the belt around her waist sported the symbol of Slade.

"Pick, your head up." Slade added to the command harshly.

"I'd rather not." The female replied.

A bright light began to shine from around her neck, forcing her head up. A white mask covered more than half of her face, a large X crossing over one eye.

"You… are such…an a—"

"Ah ah ah…" Slade interrupted.

Robin looked at her suspiciously. _Why does she seem familiar? _

"Well Robin. Now you see, it's a girl that's tied skills with you, and since you say she fights you better on her own, Ill just let her do so."

"Maybe I don't feel like it." She muttered angrily, only to be greeted by a shock from all of the controlling bands. "HEY!"

"Added feature apprentice. Added feature."

"I am _not _your apprentice. I need to be taught by _no one, _let alone _you._" She said.

"It looks to me like Girl Red X here has a bit of an attitude." Robin threw at Slade.

"It's none of your business Robin. All you should be focusing on is getting yourself out of her way alive."

"She's not attacking me ye—"

A fist had hit one side of his face, sending him back a few feet.

"That's for ripping my Red X mask." The girl said quietly, kicking him hard on the leg as he was trying to regain balance, causing him to fall to the ground. "That ones for the punch to the chest."

"Even yet?" He asked as he stood up.

"Not quite." She replied, holding up one hand as a shot of white light surrounded it and threw itself at Robin, hitting him square in the chest and sending him into a nearby wall.

She's not supposed to be able to do that… "What was that one for?" 

" The 'Girl Red X' comment."

"You saying you _don't _have an attitude problem?"

She had walked over to where he braced himself against the wall in pain, placing one hand on both sides of him on the wall, leaning in so that they were only a total of five inches apart.

"Never." She replied. "I'm saying that I have a name other than 'Girl Red X'."

"Do you? Never would have known. In case you don't remember, you're the one that started attacking _me _and working with _my _enemy."

"My name is Kaira." She told him quietly. "And do you think _your _enemy would have control bands on me if I would attack you willingly Bird Boy?"

He smirked. "Probably. You seem like the type to fight anyone. Good or bad."

"That maybe true… but we're not so different Robin."

"Last time I checked, I was good and you were bad."

"Yes, but we both hate_ him_." She retorted, tilting her head back slightly to point nonchalantly at Slade. "I don't want to hurt you Robin… I kinda like you."

"Is that supposed to be enlightening?" He asked with a discreet smile to her.

"Of course it is. It'll keep you alive."

"I don't need a girl to like me to stay alive. Let alone a bad one."

"Stop being so stubborn, love. We could kill him together… then go out somewhere." She returned the smile.

"I think I'm already taken, sorry."

"Oh. What a shame. Oh well. I'll spare you anyway."

"_Spare me anyway_, how are you going to do that when you're being controlled, and why isn't he making you kill me yet?"

They both turned their heads, finally noticing how the other titans were preoccupying Slade, in mostly futile attempts.

"I fight these stupid bands a bit, you fake injury or use your little gadgets to make a smoke screen and drop down the sewers or something. Easy. In the meantime, you act like I'm causing some sort of pain to you."

"That's almost considerate for an evil broad."

"Funny, I thought so to."

"You're not expecting me to be _nice _to you now are you?"

"Although it would be nice… I'm not to focused on it."

"How come?"  
"Cus I know that you'll give in to your want of bad girls in the end."

"I barely _want any _girls… What would make you think Id choose an enemy over an ally."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."  
"Because I can tell even through your mask that you like me more than your dreary old superhuman nymph over there."

"Starfire?"  
"Is that her name?"

"Maybe." He teased.

"Hm. I've been taking it easy on her, maybe next time I'll just kill her." She said bluntly.

"Not a good way to get on my favorites list."

"No. But it'll keep most of my jealously in place… although… neither is this…" She added, kissing his lips unexpectedly before grabbing him by the arm and throwing him into the middle of the street. Action from the other titans halted as they watched the continuing fight. Robin picked his head up to look at her, eyes wide at first before narrowing down as he stood, engaging in battle. He dropped down, replaying the same move she had used on Starfire, flipping himself backwards to clench his staff and throwing it back up in her face.

The white gloves of the opponent caught the end of the staff in between the metal bands on her wrists as it came down, causing sparks to fly and one of the bands to dent.

_Well look at this. Hit the wrists enough and maybe we'll be able to see if she spoke the truth or not. _Robin thought as he spun the staff back around. She through the dented metal wrist back up in front of it, turning it to an angle where the staff would cause some sort of damage. As the metal of the staff grazed over the metal of the band and onto her glove it cut through, skinning a segment of her flesh, causing her to pull back and wince in pain.

_I hurt her. _He told himself. _But then again, she's still my enemy. _Kaira did three adjacent backflips, landing herself a good 15 feet from him. He pulled out a birdarang, throwing it and allowing it to bounce off of the dented metal before returning. The metal on the band cracked so that it was halfway off of her arm. Not wanting Slade to see what she was doing, she dropped her arm hard to the pavement, pulling off pain from the hit of the birdarang, facing herself purposefully with her back to him. A look of slight victory crossed her face as the metal broke away from her arm.

_Good, its my right arm. He's right handed, that's the one he uses most when he takes over. _She though to herself, running at Robin and flipping over him, landing in a lunge with her back to him on the other side.

"Huh?"

Her backmost leg flew up as she brought the bent leg up, hitting Robin in the back and knocking him forward. His hands burned as they scraped metal.

_Metal? _Looking down, he saw the manhole. _Ok… maybe she does want me to get away. _He flipped himself over as he saw her walking towards him.

"Next time we meet I'm going to have to actually inflict pain.. so I suggest you be better prepared." She whispered as she changed direction slightly, moving to the opposite side of him that his friends were on, back to the side where Slade was standing. Yanking a smoke bomb from his utility belt, he threw it at her feet, whispering loudly to his friends as he removed the manhole lid. One by one they dropped down into the sewers, replacing the lid after the last one was down.

"What now? Why are we retreating?" Beast Boy asked.

"To keep me from getting killed!" Robin replied hastily. "Slade's going to know exactly where we've gone…. We have to get as far away from here as possible."


	3. Unexpected Affection

Okay…. SO this chapter is half the size of the others… Only 5 pages… tear … that's okay.. Ill live… Now… there's a mix in here that I don't traditionally stand behind… and I hadn't planned to do it… but… I figured I might as well. So yeah. Oh yeah…. And new pictures are going up on deviantart tomorrow night of two other thus far unmentioned new teammates that I think you all will like…. So yeah… make sure to check that out… remember tagged stuff… ((check profile for link))

* * *

"Who is she and how did Slade get her?" Speedy asked breathlessly as he ran to catch up to Robin. "And why did we have to retreat through the tunnels?" 

"That's the real question… why are we running?" Raven added.

Robin glared over his shoulder. "I wasn't much in the mood to die today."

"If we'd all attacked him we could of downed him!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Him? Not as long as he's got the girl. Something tells me she could have easily gotten rid of all of us on her own. It wouldn't be _that _hard. Terra was half as strong as her and she managed it."

"Terra got rid of the 5 of us." Beast Boy replied. "She wouldn't have been able to get us _and _the Titans East."

"Well that girl could of." He snapped as they reached another manhole. "We can go up here."

"Where are Mas and Menos?" Bee asked in a tone of worry.

"Que?" The two twins asked as they appeared from above ground in a whirl of color.

"Never… mind…"

* * *

"So what's the plan Robin?" Cyborg asked as he leaned back on the couch and watched as Robin paced back and forth in front of them. 

"Thecuffs have to come off of the girl."

"What good is that going to do? She's stronger without Slade…"

"I don't think she really _wants _to fight us."

Starfire looked up at him in disbelief. "It sure did look like she wanted to fight _me. _She was attacking me before the Slade even ordered her to."

Robin thought momentarily.

"Both times that we've fought her, she's only pinned you to something, making you unable to fight. She never seriously injured you."

"But still, she wanted to hurt us." Came Raven's accusation.

"I think Robin's right." Beast Boy returned. "He mentioned punishing her when she fought like Robin, maybe she has no choice but to do that to keep herself from getting hurt."

Mas and Menos took this opportunity to voice their opinions. "Más y Menos piensa que quizás este canalla nuevo es apenas otra chica hermosa lejanamente relacionado a Rápido, que es profundamente en amor con Robin y en el proceso de tratar lo encontrarlo fue tomado por Slade que quiere para utilizarla matar los Titanes. Entonces en el fin, Robin acabará por matando su un amor verdadero y matándose quiere en Romeo y Juliet. Entonces Slade no tendrá que tratar con Robin ni los Titanes porque los Titanes tendrán a ningún líder y Slade tomará el mundo entero.. ¡EL UNIVERSO ENTERO!" Their excitement building throughout their speech.

The Titans to look at them in confusion and anything other than care.

"That's… great… But we can't understand you." Bee said in annoyance. "Go learn English."

"The sad part is that whatever they just said was probably completely right." Aqualad added with a sigh.

"Either way. I think we can get the girl on our side if we try."

"How do you figure?" Speedy asked suspiciously.

Robin turned red in embarrassment. "Um… well… she fixed that entire fight."

"WHAT!" The titans all yelled, eyes opening up in shock.

Starfire too now turned a suspicious eye at him. "Is that what she was whispering to you?"

"Uh…. " He looked behind him for a moment before turning back around quickly. "Yes. That's _exactly _what we were talking about. That's it. Nothing else. Nothing. At all. Just the fight."

Cyborg let out a small chuckle. "The villain was flirting with you… wasn't she?" He ventured with a mocking smile.

Silence.

"Yep. The evil chick was hitting on Robin." Beast Boy laughed.

"HEY! At least she's better than … …." Robin began, trailing off at the end.

"Better than… _Kitten?_" Raven joined.

Starfire jumped up in genuine irritation. "That was a monster! A hideous ugly Blorfstak!" Beast Boy stood up, weaving his way around her to Robin.

"You like enemy girl Robin? Huhhhh?"

"I didn't say that. I just tried to plead her case that she might not be… completely… evil."

"Darn. I'd love to see her out of that evil temptress uniform." Cyborg said with another chuckle. Looking up he saw Bee's hand fast approaching his head. "…. And um.. In a good nice titans uniform working for us you know… buddying up with Robin… using her powers for _good. _" Her hand stopped.

"Nice save Sparky. Pathetic. But nice all the same."

Robin sighed. "I think we all just need to go to bed."

The group looked at his exhaustion. "You're probably right." They all said, getting up and exiting the room one at a time, saying their goodnights.

Starfire stood looking at Robin for a moment before leaving, watching Robin leave the room after her and walk down an opposite hall. She turned slowly, debating whether to follow him or not.

* * *

Stepping into his room, Robin pulled his cape off, throwing it on his bed and sitting down beside it. He leaned his arms down on his legs, staring at the floor. 

_Not.. A good day. _He told himself. _I should be happier than anything right now. Worthy adversary, girl of my dreams… who is suspiciously different. _He shook his head out, finally looking up, seeing the familiar purple clad female in his doorway for the first time.

"Starfire…"

"I… was not sure… I wanted to see that you truly were… ok?" She said hesitantly, a red tint crossing her face.

"Oh… yeah… I'm okay."

"You are… _sure_?"

"I think… why?" He inquired in confusion.

She nodded her head down slightly, pointing at his chest. He looked down, following her gaze.

"What?"

"You are hurt." She said. "It is your back."

He stood in front of his mirror, turning his back to it and finally seeing the long cut crossing the skin.

"I… I didn't even notice…" He said. "… how did you see it?"

"I saw it in the tunnel… but did not want to interrupt your conversation."

"Oh. It… must of come from being thrown across the manhole…" He stated.

Starfire took a few steps across the room hesitantly. "You… would like me to help you with it?" She asked shyly. He turned his eyes up, fixing them on hers.

"I'd like that Star."

She nodded in compliance, walking out of the room and returning a few moments later with a bowl of water and a washcloth. She set the bowl on his night table, soaking the cloth in the warm steaming water and wringing it out. Turning to him, she saw that he had taken off his shirt and turned his back to her where she could get to the cut. Swallowing hard in nervousness she seated herself on the bed behind him.

"I hope that this does not hurt."

"I can deal."

Placing one hand on his back next to the cut, she carefully and lightly wiped the cloth over one end of the semi-deep cut. Robin moved forward slightly, drawing in breath in reaction to the stinging pain.

"I am so sorry dear friend!" She cried in response to his obvious pain, pulling her hands back sharply. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at her, letting out a small smile.

"It's alright… needs to be done."

"I do not wish to cause you pain…"

"I'd rather you do it than anyone else."

She widened her eyes, not knowing a response, and nodding instead. Replacing her free hand at the top of his back next to his shoulder she covered a portion of the cut again with the rag. As he whimpered in pain she began to pull her hand back again, only to be greeted by one of his on top of hers. She replaced the cloth a third time, removing the left over blood from the cut. Cleaning out the cloth she ran it over the cut one last time.

_It shouldn't be left uncovered… _She told herself. Standing up she turned to Robin, looking down at him, her nervousness returning.

"It needs to be covered up… I shall go find something to do so."

The Boy Wonder watched as she exited the room, letting out a heavy sigh. _I bet she's right happy with me for the entire Ray thing. _He found himself thinking. _I don't know what I was thinking anyway. What's to say that Ray doesn't already have a boyfriend? Not to mention how weird she started acting. Heh. Then there's that Kaira. Yeah. Beautiful Robin, you can flirt with a villain but not the girl that's liked you for the entire time you've been a team. That's just peachy. _

He looked up as she returned, carrying a roll of white bandaging.

"I… hope that this will cover the wound." She said, her voice downcast and her mind having obviously been in the same place as his. "I know that Speedy's sister is probably much more experienced than me when it comes to…" She held up the bandaging. "This…"

Robin looked up at her saddened face. Reaching out he grabbed her by the hand, pulling her towards him and beckoning her to sit back down next to him.

"I'm sorry Starfire… I… I wasn't really thinking… I just haven't seen her in so long… it was just a nice surprise… that's all."

"But she is your… how do you say… girl… friend?"

"No she's not… We trained together… but she wasn't my girlfriend."

"But… Cyborg… He said that you were doing the flirting!"

His face dropped down momentarily, not knowing how to respond.

"I was just being nice."

"Oh. You are… always… being nice?" She asked, alarm popping into her eyes.

"Most of the time."

"Oh." Her head fell.

"Except with you." He added, taking hold of her other hand. "There aren't many girls that come to your room asking to help with injuries you don't even know that you have, you know…"

She looked at him meaningfully. "I just wished to help."

"And I'm very thankful."

"So… you do not wish to be going on the dates with Beast Boy's friend?" She inquired.

"You want to know a secret?"

"… um… Yes?" She hesitated.

"Although I didn't say anything… she was acting entirely different than I remembered. The girl I knew wouldn't of treated Speedy the way she did. Ray and Speedy were like best friends, not rivals."

"This is peculiar, yes?"

"Yeah."

_She's so pretty…I think I need to just get over myself._

Keeping her eyes locked with his, she awaited his next comment, knowing that he meant to rant about the girl he used to know.

_I do not understand these odd feelings that Robin is feeling, but, I suppose I must just wait for him to get them off his mind. He seems greatly troubled by th—_Her thought were interrupted by Robin pulling on her hands, pulling her closer to him.

"Huh?" Before she could say anything, he had joined his lips to hers, placing one hand on the side of her head.

_He is… kissing … me? _She asked herself in shock, trying to determine a course of action, finally settling on instinct and returning the gesture. Pulling her head away slightly she held up the roll of bandages. "You … you need to um… cover your … outmost layer of … protective… covering.. yes?"

He laughed at her taking the bandages and sitting them behind him, pulling her closer to him. This time she did not resist, but rather wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, trying her best not to touch the cut spanning his back. He leaned her back slightly, finally showing what affection he had for her, one hand behind her back and the other behind her head.

A loud thump was heard in an adjacent room, followed by footsteps down the corridor, stopping in front of Robin's room. The two teens both froze, Robin's eyes rolling in annoyance.

"Cyborg." He whispered.

Starfire quickly sat up, grabbing the roll of bandages and beginning to wrap them around his upper torso, happy to have to wrap her arms around him at the same time, as the human hybrid knocked on the door.

"Come in." Robin said, just loud enough to be heard.

Cyborg stepped into the room, looking at Robin. "I was going to make sure that you weren't up on that computer freaking out about Slade… but… um…"

"She's wrapping a wound." Robin finished. "In case you were… wondering…"

"Right."

"I… didn't notice it."

"X girl do it to you?"

"The man hole did."

"Oh." Cyborg whispered as Starfire stood, struggling to pick up the large bowl at the same time as the bandages. "Here, Ill help you Star." Cyborg said, walking to her aid and grabbing the bowl.

"Thank you Starfire." Robin said lovingly.

"Yeah… I'll just make sure our girl Star here makes it to her room… you know… doesn't get lost on the way and need to come back for directions…" Cyborg teased, nodding the way out to Starfire, who ran back and kissed Robin a last time when Cyborg turned his back, making sure to be a good distance away when he turned back around to beckon to her.

"Goodnight." The robot said as he closed Robin's door.

_… Did I just flirt uncontrollably with three girls in one night? _Robin asked himself as he smacked his hand up over his face. _I think I'm gonna have to stick with Star on this one. _

* * *

Meet short little old Chapter 3. Yeah.. not traditionally one that can stand Robin and Starfire together. But this works I suppose. 


End file.
